


Canutillos

by amphetaminespansule



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, all薛, all薛洋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphetaminespansule/pseuds/amphetaminespansule
Summary: 斯莱特林的碧池，cuntboy，各种年龄操作本章主双杰薛，含mob薛暗示
Kudos: 16





	Canutillos

**Author's Note:**

> 斯莱特林的碧池，cuntboy，各种年龄操作
> 
> 本章主双杰薛，含mob薛暗示

火车发出一声长鸣。  
薛洋被压在包厢的座椅上，下身被再一次贯穿，小猫眯着眼睛咕噜一声，听见火车的鸣笛声，笑嘻嘻又剥开一块糖放到嘴里，含糊不清地开口道：“就算是为了庆祝拿到级长的位置也不用这么着急吧？魏前辈。”  
魏无羡身下动作不停，把薛洋的身体折起来，更深地撞了进去，笑着回答：“到学校之后你进了斯莱特林的楼再约你可就难了吧？今天是开学第一天，会给新入学的小朋友们展示吗？”  
薛洋翻了个白眼：“谁知道。”  
魏无羡嬉笑道：“说不定今年的级长还能比去年的更好玩一点呢。”  
薛洋撇撇嘴道：“一群没脑子的。”  
“喔喔，”魏无羡接道，“我们都听到了哦，你讲级长的坏话。”  
“你们？”薛洋哼了一声，抬起点身子搂住魏无羡的肩膀，从椅背上方看过去，那边江澄只露了一点长袍的边缘，似乎是在低着头看什么，薛洋收回目光嬉笑道，“怎么？你和江晚吟又吵架了？”  
“哼哼，”魏无羡又把小猫压回到椅子上，在他身体了里最后的冲刺，薛洋明显被他操弄得十分舒服，眯着眼睛从喉咙里溢出几声低吟，最后随着颤抖着到了高潮，柔软的穴肉绞紧体内的物事，让对方也交了精，魏无羡才慢慢退出他身体，回道，“能怎么，我当级长师妹嫉妒了呗。”  
“你再说一遍？！”江澄腾地站起来，怒气冲冲地向他走过来，从袖口掏出魔杖来。  
“好话不说二遍，”魏无羡笑嘻嘻地拉好衣服，把魔杖在指间转了转，指指薛洋，“你操不操？不操我放小朋友出去我们再打。”  
“不用不用，”薛洋笑嘻嘻趴上椅背，“不用管我，我观战，打激烈点！”  
江澄瞪了魏无羡一眼，猛地伸手把薛洋从椅背上推下去，薛洋眼疾手快，一把抓住江澄手腕带着他一起倒在座椅上，笑道：“学姐别迁怒我呀。”  
江澄冷着脸看他，抿了唇分开薛洋双腿，将自己的性器猛地送了进去，原本正空虚地翕合的花穴被瞬间填满，薛洋满足地喟叹一声，随即七手八脚地缠了上去，笑嘻嘻道：“我开玩笑的呀，”他一边亲亲热热地搂住江澄，一边道，“学长生气的时候尤其帅，有没有人这样说过？”  
“对吧？”魏无羡打了个响指，旁边座位探过头来，“我觉得他应该去斯莱特林，他那个翻白眼的角度，简直绝了！这样你们学院也可以有一个脑子没坑的级长。”  
江澄皱着眉把凑过来的魏无羡推开，斥道：“魏无羡你给我滚远点！”身下的薛洋却突然短促地尖叫一声，穴道内涌出一大股淫水，穴肉也拼命地裹着性器吮吸，江澄被他绞得闷哼一声，低下头来没好气地说，“你又发什么疯？”  
魏无羡非但没有滚远点，听见这动静反而把大半个身子都挤了过来，问道：“你把他操潮吹了啊？”  
小朋友急促地喘息几口，扶着腰有气无力地回：“前辈你还会漏电啊？”  
魏无羡的关注点转到了江澄身上：“你又漏电了啊？是情绪太激动了吗？”  
江澄的母亲来自一个古老的魔法家族，据说这个家族的祖先曾掌握过操控雷电的魔法，但也已经失传很久，江澄却在小的时候就能轻微地从身体里放出电流，这让母亲大喜过望，然而这个魔法并未随着他年龄的增长而增强，于是当初的期望逐渐变成了失望，这反而成了江澄的压力来源，每逢情绪波动剧烈的时候，他身上仍会不由自主地冒出细小的电流。  
江澄深呼吸了强压下怒火，回道：“你以为是因为谁啊？”  
魏无羡不敢再触他霉头，举手投降道：“是我的错是我的错，你别生气了。”  
江澄哼一声不再理他，转而低头问薛洋：“你没事吧？”  
薛洋比出一根食指：“再来一次。”  
魏无羡又探出头来：“有这么爽吗？我可以加入吗？”  
薛洋十分诚恳地点头：“真的很爽。”  
魏无羡身手灵活地挤进来：“那我也要加入。”  
薛洋把一根手指贴着江澄的性器挤进穴口，勾着穴肉慢慢扩张，扯出一道缝隙，回道：“那就一起呗。”  
江澄看着眼前这一出堪称闹剧的状况，表情逐渐扭曲，最终还是认输般地叹了一口气，让了个位置给魏无羡，让他挤进薛洋两腿之间，沿着薛洋开拓出的那个缝隙将自己的性器慢慢往甬道里挤，薛洋自觉配合他揉弄自己的阴蒂，被撑到紧绷的穴口又逐渐柔软起来，魏无羡这才缓缓将自己送了进去，配合着江澄抽插起来。  
江澄还一次都没射过，这时就按着自己的节奏在小朋友体内动作，江澄这些年跟着魏无羡青春荒唐，早就把该干的不该干的做了个遍，因此熟门熟路找到薛洋的敏感点，在上面顶撞起来。魏无羡配合着他的动作一出一进地操弄薛洋，小猫的身体很快就软了，他趴在江澄的外袍上喘息几口，抽抽鼻子嘟嘟囔囔地说：“前辈的衣服好香，魏无羡的就臭臭的。”  
江澄噗嗤一声笑出声来，得意地看了魏无羡一眼，魏无羡哎了一声伸手敲小猫脑袋：“怎么说话呢？我也是前辈啊。”  
江澄兴致高涨起来，哼了一声：“就你？”  
小猫嘟嘟囔囔回：“魏前辈的衣服臭臭的。”  
魏无羡嗅嗅自己袖口：“哪有？”接着又举到江澄鼻子前面：“你闻。”  
江澄动动鼻子，回道：“一股汗臭味，让你不老实四处乱跑。”  
魏无羡不依不饶：“这哪能叫汗臭味，你没听见那帮女生说吗，这是荷尔蒙的味道。”  
江澄显然心情好了不少，也没怪罪薛洋把眼角溢出来生理性泪水和汗水一起蹭到他袍子上，这时火车又鸣笛一声，说明他们已经离学校不远了，三个人也就不再多话，专心在包厢里动作起来。  
江澄在一阵抽插之后射在了薛洋的体内，小猫感到一股热流灌到自己身体里，撇了撇嘴：“没再漏电了呢。”  
江澄整理好衣服看他一眼：“这个不受我控制，真是不好意思啊。”  
魏无羡见江澄又面带不悦，插进来打断他们，魏无羡地第二次做，射的也晚一些，这时他仍在薛洋的体内插着，随着薛洋的穴肉紧紧包裹住自己的性器，魏无羡也按住小朋友大开大合地抽插起来，两人纠缠一番，总算赶在火车到站之前解决了问题。  
下了车的学生纷纷拿上了自己的行李进了学校，薛洋两手空空，晃晃悠悠地往自己的宿舍走去，斯莱特林的新任级长正在学院的门前检查仪表，见到薛洋来了轻笑一声，打量一眼薛洋正顺着小腿往下淌的白浊，伸手揩一把他空无一物的下身，将精液蹭到他唇边，对他挥挥手道：“我说怎么一路上都没见你过来打声招呼，原来这么迫不及待了啊，进去吧，公共休息室里大家都在等着你呢。”  
薛洋也不反驳，笑嘻嘻往里面走去，又忽然被对方一把揪住领子，叮嘱道：“记得一会开学典礼别迟到了，让一年级的新生也认识一下你，”对方凑近薛洋的耳边，低声道，“婊子。”  
薛洋挥挥手表示听到了，晃晃悠悠地钻进塔楼里去了。


End file.
